The present invention relates to a connector for attaching a first longitudinal member to a transverse longitudinal member. More particularly, the invention relates to a one-piece connector which fits into the fence post of a wire fabric fence for affixing a top rail thereto.
In conventional wire fabric fence construction a series of vertical fence posts are set in the ground along the route of the fence. The upper ends of the fence posts are then joined by means of top rails which span the regions between the posts and are secured to the upper ends thereof. These rails are typically secured to the fence posts by a connecting means which typically comprises a fence post cap. Finally, the wire fabric is applied to the framework thus formed to complete the fence.
While various means for connecting the top rail of a fence to a fence post are known, the conventional means of attachment is through the use of a fence post cap. Customarily, fence post caps consist of a cap member which rests on the top of a fence post to which is affixed a loop member for retaining the rail. While some conventional fence post caps are molded or forged in one piece, other caps are fabricated from metal parts which are welded or otherwise joined. An example of the latter type of fence post cap appears in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,639 issued to Lening. Alternatively, the fence post cap may be stamped from a pre-cut sheet metal blank as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,166 issued to Elgin.
While the existing rail caps are satisfactory to some degree, certain deficiencies are present therein which are overcome by the present invention. A primary difficulty with conventional fence post caps is that typically they are costly to manufacture. This costliness is due to the extensive fabrication necessitated by the conventional designs thereof and the considerable amount of material required for their manufacture. In addition, many rail caps found in the prior art suffer from structural weakness which often result in damage to the caps. Such damage is particularly prevalent during installation of the caps due to the excessive torques and other loads inadvertently applied to the caps through the long lever arm of the rail during its insertion through the caps.
The subject invention is directed to an improved connector to affix the top rail of a wire fabric fence to the fence posts thereof which overcomes, among others, the above discussed problems by providing a connector of a simplified, one-piece design that provides the requisite strength for typical installations.